Electricity to Spark the brain
by jamesm97
Summary: James isn't as he appears to be he's got secrets but everyone does don't they? Will the pack learn his shocking secrets and will James help them or are werewolf all too much.


James is new in town, we'll not just him it's him and his grandfather.

They moved to beacon hills after the disappearance of a chemistry teacher in the local high school. James grandfather Eric Marsh has been or rather had been a chemistry teacher for over 20 years he stopped teaching in order to become a full time carer of James.

When James was five both his parents died and if you asked James he should of died too.

Jackie and Tyler marsh had been married for 5 years they married when they found out they were having a baby. They where a perfectly normal and perfectly happy family till that one fateful night when there care lost control and slammed straight into a power station, all three where electrocuted.

Fifty million volts shot straight through all three of the passengers Jackie and Tyler where severely burned past the point of recognition only identified by there dental records.

James however didn't get burned at all he went into a coma for 2 years and when he woke up he wasn't normal he wasn't him self.

Where James woke up he knew things, things a now seven year old boy shouldn't know like the theory of relativity and the ins and outs of Astrophysics.

And as time grew learning to adjust to life without his parents he learned new things things nobody could even dream of comprehending. James spent all of his pre-teen years homeschooled by his grandfather. It gave James the time he needed to do what he loved which was researched and he did.

James found out that the ability he has is called omniscience, it's the ability to know anything and everything. If James had to hazard a guess as to why he has this ability it would have to be that the electricity. somehow effected his cerebral cortex and gave him this ability.

He kept this ability secret, he was scared they would dissect him or something and treat him like ET.

From an outsiders perspective his life was normal, but no one knew the secrets that he hid not even his grandparents.

When James was 14 he went to high school for the first time. And he hated it the fact that he was smarter than all the other kids and yet he was still treated like trash because he didn't play a stupid sport.

After his freshman year at school James had an excellent GPA higher than a 5.0. Thanks to the ability that he had he knew a lot about shit load of stuff he has read every book in the library even all the twilight books.

The more knowledge he gained the more his powers grew until one day he started to manifest a new power which was also controlled by his brain.

It came as a shock to James when he woke up and saw the entire con tense of his room floating in mid air. He could move things with his mind.

James started to train the powers it turns out the mind is like a muscle and the window to move things was the eyes. So he trained his eyes much like Clark Kent in smallville when he first got heat ray vision only instead of blasting a scarecrow he was moving objects that varies weight to test the ability.

James was out late one night when his grandmother has a sever heart attack and died in the hospital. James built a walk around his emotions he learned to do it 2 weeks after the coma.

Him and his grandfather had a discussion about moving from Miami. James went along with what his grandfather wanted because he knew it was killing him being in the house with every constant reminder of everything he has lost.

Eric decided to get back into teaching and after applying for the job which he got a reply straight away telling him he got the job in a small town called beacon hills. They packed up there stuff and moved to beacon hills.

James was enrolled in beacon hills high school where his grandfather works and his first day in all AP classes starts on Monday but right now his Friday morning and he has a few things to buy before school starts.


End file.
